Jack Frost
Jack Frost sometimes known as Jack, is a demon in the series. History A spirit originating from England. He is a snow elf who brings in cold weather during the winter and is thought to be responsible for the frost that forms on the windows of homes and buildings. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Yoma Race *Kyūyaku Megami Tensei: Yoma Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Fairy Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil's Colosseum: Genma Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Synchronicity Prologue: Playable Character *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Fairy Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Fairy Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Frost Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Frost Order **Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Fairy Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Lovers Arcana / Fairy Order *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Lovers Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Lovers Arcana **Persona: Tsumi to Batsu'' *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Magician Arcana **''Persona 3 The Movie: Magician Arcana *Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight: Cameo *Persona 4'' / Golden: Magician Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Magician Arcana *Persona 5: Magician Arcana *Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight: Cameo *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Magician Arcana *Jack Bros.: Playable Character *Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE : Cameo *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Yoma Race **Shin Megami Tensei: DeviChil'' *''Devil Children White Book: Yoma Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Fiend Type *''Devil Children Puzzle de Call!'' *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Yoma Race *Devil Children Messiah Riser: Yoma Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Fairy Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Fiend Class *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Nether Class / Optional Boss *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Fairy Race *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Fairy Race *''SBK: Snowboard Kids: Playable Character *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Fairy Race Profile ''Megami Tensei II Jack makes his debut as a demon on the overworld map outside Bael's Castle. ''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' If Nakajima picked up a Member's Card from Rag's Jewelry, and the file is continued on to MTII after defeating Lucifer, a Member's Card will be given to the protagonist by a kid in the shelter. The Member's Card can then be traded at Rag's for a Heidrun. If the protagonist goes into a room with treasure chest, then exits, and presses "Down" 31 times and re-enters, they will encounter Jack Frost Jr. Jack Frost Jr. will ask the protagonist if he knows his parents; by responding "Yes," ћ3,000, 3,000 MAG and 10,000 EXP will be received. Later, after passing through Mammon's Gate and reaching the Island of Dreams, Jack O' Lantern can be encountered; after talking to him, the protagonist can go to a treasure chest room and meet Jack Frost Jr. again. After reaching Bael's Castle, the Fallen Angel Wing cloak can be acquired as the Code Breaker Grand Prize; with this and the Heidrun in possession, Jack Frost Sr. will be encountered upon entering the Cathedral of Shadows; he will give the hero a Qing Long, Bai Long and Kali. After MTII is finished, Jack Frost Momma can be encountered by going to see the nurse in the shelter. She will introduce the protagonist to the secret Deities (Zeus, Leto, Artemis and Apollo) and give hints as to where they can be found. ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' A Jack Frost known as "Hee-ho" was the owner of a Junk Shop in Shibuya. After Hee-ho made enough money to travel, he sold the shop to a fabulous male Manikin, prone to flirting with the Demi-fiend. Hee-ho's dream was to become a big and powerful demon "like the king," so he headed to the Mantra Army Headquarters in Ikebukuro. When Hee-ho arrives at the Mantra HQ he is afraid of the demons, so he stays outside, but it's too hot there (there are pillars of fire near the entrance), so he decides to head elsewhere. Hee-ho ends up at Kabukicho Prison, presumably looking for Magatsuhi. After Mizuchi was defeated by the Demi-fiend, Hee-ho transformed into Black Frost and began calling himself "Emperor of Kabukicho," ruling over a small host of Jack Frosts. After being defeated by the Demi-fiend, Black Frost melted and left behind the Satan Magatama. In the Third Kalpa, Black Frost appeared in a room with two "switches" after Dante was defeated. After talking to Black Frost, he joined the Demi-fiend's party without his consent, believing that he could grow stronger still by joining the one who defeated him. Normal Jack Frosts can be encountered and contracted in Ginza. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Jack Frost appears regularly within Suginami field and the Suginami Tunnels instances. He also appears in NPC form supporting the Newbie Demon Buster NPC whenever she appears. This NPC gives quests regarding the Denshi Kairo instance, including the Ares quest and the Black Frost quest. In the Abyss Tower instance accessed through the alternate Shinjuku Babel, Jack Frost can be encountered as a solo-only boss. This version is massively weak to almost all elements, but is one of the highest HP bosses in the game with over ten million HP. The Abyss Tower boss frost also possesses a variety of joke attacks with names like Xeros Hee-Ho. Speaking with the Jack Frost before the battle, players have the opportunity to challenge him to and avoid the battle entirely. Whether players defeat him in Rock-paper-scissors or through the battle, they have a chance of looting the Hee-Ho Ring. Jack Frost frequently acts as an event quest NPC around winter-themed events. Christmas and New Year variations called Santa Frost and Shishimai Frost are commonly awarded around this period. Outside of events, he is one of the four primary bazaar tending demons. Many pieces of player gear are themed around Jack Frost such as suits or his iconic hat. By equipping a piece of gear infused with his soul stone, players are also able to use Frost Punch. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Jack Frosts reappear as common, recruitable demons in the first floor of Sector Bootes. A lonely Jack Frost appears in Sector Carina's basement, moping over the loss of his family. In an effort to achieve revenge, he requests the protagonist. to get him an Ice Vest to increase his power. Upon getting the item and using it, the Jack Frost grows and becomes a Frost Ace, unlocking the Frost Ace special fusion combination and granting a powerful gun to the protagonist. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Jack Frost can be found in Shinjuku. He can teach Flynn the Bufula and Hama skills through his Demon Whisper. Jack Frost can also evolve into Wendigo upon reaching Lv.20. Jack Frost is needed in order to summon Frost Ace, Black Frost and King Frost through special fusion. Jack Frost is also featured in the "Training Battle 2" Challenge Quest. Jack Frost, Pyro Jack and Jack the Ripper have gathered to cover each others' weaknesses and all must be defeated in a single turn. Flynn must use Lunge on Jack the Ripper, skip turn to Naga so that they may use Bufula on Pyro Jack, and finish by skipping turns to Kaso so that they may use Maragi on Jack Frost. Next, Jack Frost appears in the "Training Battle 4" Challenge Quest with Phoenix, Raiju and Toubyou. Attacking Phoenix normally 3 times and then using Mazanma with Aeros will end the battle. Jack Frost makes yet another appearance in "Training Battle 6," where Flynn and his party must use damage reflected by his demons' innate resistances to defeat the enemies while switching summoned demons according to what is needed. The enemy demons are the Jack Brothers +, a party of Pyro Jack, Jack Frost, Jack the Ripper and Hairy Jack. During the first enemy turn, Jack the Ripper will use a physical attack targeting Flynn's party. On the second enemy turn, Jack Frost will attempt a Mabufula. For the third turn, Pyro Jack will use Maragion. On the next turn, Kanbari will need to use Tetrakarn to ward off Hairy's Jack's attack. Attacking Hairy Jack at any point may result in him using Retaliate, which will defeat one of Flynn's demons prematurely. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Jack Frost can be found in Shinjuku at the south entrance and west entrance. He can teach the Bufula, Mabufu and Hama skills during his Demon Whisper. Jack Frost receives a decent bonus to any Ice skills learned. At level 26, Jack Frost will transform into Wendigo, provided that Nanashi is able to control it. Jack Frost is also an ingredient for the special fusions of Frost Ace and King Frost. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' If Jack Frost's loyalty is maxed out, he can be converted through Mystic Change into Candy Boots, a rare gift item that can make it easier to communicate with certain kinds of demons. ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' Jack Frost is a recruitable demon and ally. During a second cycle, Jack Frost steals a uniform and fuses himself with it, becoming Raiho. ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Jack Frost is the second Persona available from the Lovers Arcana and appears as a large Jack Frost with exaggerated cap tails. As a Persona, its stats grow evenly with each rank and it focuses mostly on Magic Defense. When returned to the Velvet Room at MAX Rank, it yields a Luck Incense. The demon version of Jack Frost first starts to appear after the party exits Mikage Hospital into Mikage-cho. A pair of Jack Frost NPCs appear in the Snow Queen Quest: Hee-ho-kun and Hee-ho-chan (credited in the English release as Raiho and Reiho). Before the three towers are conquered, they can be found in the room that leads to Devil's Peak. Afterwards, they can be found in the Ice Castle, where they use their powers to teleport the party to a higher floor so they can fight the Night Queen. They can also trade Ambrosia for the Totems needed to fuse the ultimate Personas. ''Persona 3'' Jack Frost is a Lv 8 Magician Persona, and can be obtained via fusion or through Shuffle Time when exploring Tartarus' second block, Arqa. One of Elizabeth's Requests requires the protagonist to fuse a Jack Frost with the skill Dia. Successfully completing this quest rewards the protagonist with High-Cut Armor. He also appears as Elizabeth's Ice Persona during her boss fight. Additionally, the protagonist can obtain Jack Frost Dolls from the claw machine in Paulownia Mall. Akihiko Sanada can also obtain Jack Frost gloves called "Jack's Gloves," which also features Pyro Jack. ''The Movie'' Jack Frost is the first Persona summoned by Makoto due to awakening the power of the Wild Card, and was used to absorb the Arcana Priestess's ice attacks. He obtained him after defeating the Arcana Magician. ''Persona 4 Arena'' While not making a major appearance in Persona 4 Arena, one of Teddie's alternative palette swaps resembles Jack Frost. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Jack Frost is the second Persona of the Magician Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in Madarame's Palace and the Chemdah area of Mementos, with the title "Mocking Snowman." He is the first Persona to learn the Ice Break and Freeze Boost skills. When itemized through Electric Chair execution, Jack Frost yields a Frost Hood for Morgana, which provides 130 DEF, 20 EVA and 20 bonus SP. Jack Frost is needed to summon Black Frost through advanced fusion. Jack Frost is the first subject of requests from Caroline and Justine during the progression of the Strength Confidant. Caroline and Justine will request that the protagonist bring them a Jack Frost that knows the Mabufu skill. This can be done by leveling a Jack Frost recruited from Madarame's Palace or Mementos until it reaches level 12 or by fusing him in the Velvet Room so the Arcana Burst grants him enough EXP to reach level 12. The Shadow of Daisuke Takanashi takes the form of Jack Frost when confronted in the second area of Aiyatsbus in Mementos during the "The Bark and Bite of a Bully" request. Shadow Takanashi will attempt to instill Fear in the party with Evil Touch and land critical hits using Lucky Punch. When low on HP, he will also begin using Stomach Blow and Evil Smile. Jack Frost also appears as a plush toy that can be won from a crane game at the Gigolo Arcade in Akihabara. The plush will be located on the workbench in the protagonist's room after being won. Persona 5 The Animation Ann is seen buying a Jack Frost plush toy as she and the original four members of the Phantom Thieves decide to continue their work. ''Jack Bros. Jack Frost is one the three initial playable characters in this spin-off title named after him and his brothers where he must hurry to return to his own world before midnight on Halloween hits. His attacks are weaker compared to the other characters, but his rate of fire is the highest in the game. ''Shin Megami Tensei: DeviChil In the anime, Jack Frost is extremely clumsy and vocally communicates using only his characteristic phrase, "hee-ho." Initially, he appears under the control of the villains and attacks the party. Having no choice, Setsuna Kai and his friend Cool try to fend Jack Frost off for as long as they can while Mirai Kaname makes efforts to wake him up. After a literally heated battle, Mirai succeeds. He then agrees to accompany the party. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as J. Frost, they are the main inhabitants of Dem Ice and reside in a town called "Frostville." The Jacks, Mini Icy and Strawberry Frost are the main civillians, Icy Aces serving as military and King Icy ruling over them all. Akira passes through the town on his way to the Valhalla, and has the option of helping "Zack Frost" complete a quest to become an Icy Ace. Other Jack Frosts can be seen all over Valhalla and Dem alike. He can perform the combo Blizzard with Ice Maid, Icy Ace and King Icy. ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' Jack Frost is being attacked by Imperium demons in the Ice Cave found on Ice Makai. Akira must either send allies or press the button to move the platform to help Jack before the Mokele Mbembe kills him. Upon completing the stage, Jack Frost joins the party. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Jack Frost appears in Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner as one of the "Hip Hop Brothers," the other being Pyro Jack. The brothers are members of the Solids and they ambush Embryon within Coordinate 136, on the second floor. If the party chooses to do so, they can revisit Coordinate 136 to find Pyro Jack without his partner. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Jack Frost is in random encounters but no longer appears as a common enemy. Instead, he will quiz the party with 20 questions per battle, stopping only when the party answers wrong or correctly answers all questions for the round. Should the party correctly answer all 100 questions, they win a certificate for answering the 100th question correctly and a set of stat increasing Data. If all answers have been answered correctly, every time the party encounters Jack Frost, he will give them random items before running away. The party will also have the opportunity to fight Jack Frost if all questions are answered correctly in the final dungeon, the 3rd Layer of the Sun. Jack Frost will prefer to use Breath to freeze a party member and attack them repeatedly, but should that avenue of attack be cut off with Ice shields, he will attack using other skills. Using debuff spells on Jack Frost will make him waste turns casting Dekunda rather than attacking. Defeating him nets the Pass Ring and Magatama ammo. He will also continue to appear and grant the party items after the battle. Both the Jack Frost that appears in random encounters and the Pyro Jack that hangs around Mad Mart aren't the Hip Hop brothers from the first game, as both the data of the Hip Hop brothers and the data of Pyro Jack/Frost appear in separate areas of the sun. Additionally, Jack Frost dolls appear scattered throughout the Karma Society Tower. ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ice= Drain |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= - |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Bufula\Innate Hama\16 Ice Pleroma\18 |Evolveinto= Wendigo |Evolveintolevel= 20 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Summonable Ally= |-| Demon Market= ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' Tutorial Hall Encounter= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Demon= |-| Persona= ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Demon= - PS1= - PSP= }} |-| Persona= ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Demon= |-| Persona= ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Shadow Takanashi= |-| Persona= ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' HipHop Brothers= |-| Normal Encounter= ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Jack Frost will first use Breath and then does a normal attack on the frozen target to gain a turn icon advantage. If the player uses any type of Ice shield, Jack Frost will instead use other skills, mostly with Megidolaon. ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Trivia * He is the official mascot of Atlus Co., Ltd.. Because of this, he makes recurring appearances in a number of Atlus games (primarily in the Megami Tensei series). ** He also makes a cameo in another Atlus game ''Etrian Odyssey II: Heroes of Lagaard''. One of the female Gunners has a Jack Frost button on her hat. ** He makes a cameo in ''Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE'' as the logo of the Hee Ho Mart. ** There is a car modeled after him in Choro-Q Works. * Even though Jack Frost is perhaps the most popular and known demon in the entire series, Cerberus has been present in the series since the novels while Jack Frost was only introduced in Megami Tensei II. * Jack Frost has an easy to miss tail because his body and tail are monochromatically white. * Jack Frost is frequently given cameos in Shin Megami Tensei games and other titles produced by Atlus. Pictures of Jack Frost can frequently be seen on vending machines and posters in the game. He is also Atlus's mascot and references this in Strange Journey. * Jack Frost alludes to his fame in various conversation lines in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey. * In a Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne interview, series producer Cozy Okada answered Jack Frost to be his favorite demon, while artist Kazuma Kaneko preferred Take-Minakata. * Jack Frost's counterparts, also known as his "brothers" are called Pyro Jack and Jack Ripper, along with many other varieties also appear in many games. He often says "Hee-ho" and interjects "hees" and "hos" into his dialog, a common verbal tic shared with other variations of "Jacks." See also ;Unique Jack Frosts * Hee-ho-kun * Raiho * Frost Ace * Demonee-Ho * Lucifer Frost ;Flavor Frosts * Frost Five * Lemon Frost * Milky Frost * Strawberry Frost * Melon Frost * B. Hawaii Frost ;Mini Frosts * Frost Trio * Petit Frost ;Related Demons * Pyro Jack * Jack Ripper * Black Frost * King Frost Category:European Mythology Category:English Mythology Category:Protagonists Category:Genma Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Persona: Tsumi to Batsu Demons Category:Puzzle de Call! Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Persona 3 The Movie Characters Category:Persona Q2 Personas Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Personas Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Enemies Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Bosses